WhatHappensWhenSamDumpsWilsonRightB4HouseGetsHome
by George Stark II
Summary: First real smut I've ever written, not perfect but it could be worse. House/Wilson slashy smut, oneshot, no plot, just smut and sex and kissing and more smut. Not to give away the ending or anything.


Story Summary: House comes home from the hospital to find that Wilson was just dumped by Sam. So in his vulnerable state, Wilson looks at House and kisses him. And kisses him. And then other stuff happens. I've never written real smut before so it probably sucks, but for some reason I just felt like it.

What Happens When Samantha Dumps Wilson Right Before House Gets Home

He saw Wilson on the couch and started talking about his patient. She had totally been coming on to him. She'd wanted him. Her husband was in love with her, but she sure wasn't in love with him.

It wasn't until he sat down that he realized Wilson was upset. That bitch. What had she done to him?

But he didn't have time to think any farther than that because the next thing he knew, Wilson had leaned over and kissed him.

It was a moment before House closed his eyes, not wanting it to be more awkward than it already was. He kissed back automatically.

It wasn't just a shoving of tongues around mouths; they pressed their lips together, exchanged tongues, and then slightly pulled back. Press, tongue, pull back, press, tongue, pull back.

For some reason, the pulling back gradually became farther and farther. First just half a centimeter, then a whole centimeter, then half an inch, finally a whole inch. But always coming back, always another kiss. It had started out really as just one continuous kiss, but as the pulling back became farther, it graduated into a succession of kisses. In theory, going from one long kiss to several short kisses would be a step backwards, but they both understood why it happened this way. When it's just one kiss, when it ends, it might be over. But if one kiss stops and another kiss starts, it's permission to continue.

Wilson's hands found House's neck. Their eyes were still closed; they hadn't looked at each other yet. His cane abandoned against the side of the couch, House put his hands on Wilson's waist.

Somehow it was still automatic. Wilson kisses, he kisses back. Wilson puts his hands on the side of his face, he puts his hands on Wilson's waist.

It had been over a minute and they still hadn't stopped kissing, so they knew it would go farther than that. There was more room on Wilson's side of the couch, so House was the one to lean in, guiding Wilson until he lied on his back against the couch.

The kiss was deeper now, and now it really was just one extended kiss, tongues everywhere, getting lost in whose mouth was whose.

Wilson took House leaning him down on the couch as permission to unbutton his shirt, which was more challenging than he'd expected, due to the fact that his eyes were still closed and they were still kissing. As he started on the second button, he felt House loosening his tie. Somehow House managed to get his shirt unbuttoned much faster than he did House's. Then there was the issue of House's stupid rock tee. They paused kissing just for a moment so House could help Wilson pull it over his head. Wilson had opened his eyes but House's were still closed. His mouth managed to find Wilson's neck as Wilson dropped House's shirt on the floor and tried to take off his own shirt while keeping his back against the couch.

Wilson found himself moaning a bit as House nipped and licked at his throat and clavicle. He ran his fingers wildly through House's hair, grateful that it was finally starting to grow back. He scooted down on the couch a little bit so his mouth could reach House's neck. He kissed, didn't really nibble, but licked and sucked a little. House was sweating and his skin tasted a little salty, not in a bad way.

House pulled his head down again, returning to Wilson's clavicle and then starting to kiss his chest. Wilson started moaning again. House felt him getting hard and then felt his hands unbuckling his belt. His hands snuck under Wilson's ass as Wilson started taking his pants off, and then he returned the favor. Once his pants were off, Wilson started playing with his hair again. House nipped at Wilson's throat, Wilson moaned and squeezed House's hair, and House moaned in return. He was getting really hard now too.

House found one of Wilson's hands and guided it toward his crotch. Wilson squeezed him and he moaned without meaning to. He slipped his hands beneath Wilson's underwear-his eyes were still closed and he didn't even know if they were boxers or briefs-and started playing with him. Wilson's moaning was getting louder, and he breathed, "House," while squeezing at his hair with one hand and his dick with the other.

Wilson helped House slide his underwear off-yes, they felt like briefs-and then House leaned back so Wilson could remove his. Their lips had found each other again, they were kissing much more forcefully this time, thrusting their tongues about, nibbling with their teeth. House guided Wilson's legs apart and Wilson arched his pelvis up so that House could get inside him without him turning around. House began grunting and thrusting while Wilson moaned and panted, occasionally whimpering his name.

Their hands crept around each other's backs, and Wilson wasn't sure how his mouth could reach House's chest at this angle, but somehow he managed it. House was going faster. Wilson moaned and arched his back. He'd never done this before. He'd never known how good it could feel.

At the same time, some of House's grunts were turning into moans, and once or twice he even gasped. His breathing was fast; with each thrust he tried to push the rest of his body against Wilson's as well. A hand was running through Wilson's hair, pulling each time he got all the way in. He was getting closer and closer to climax, he could feel it, and if the volume of Wilson's moaning was any indication, he was too.

He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly House's eyes snapped open and locked onto Wilson's. They stared at each other through the thrusting and the moaning. They were both still panting, their heart rates probably through the roof, but somehow, for a moment, time seemed to slow down while they looked at each other. Then Wilson moaned, squeezed his eyes shut tight and clenched House's hair, arching his back and panting House's name. He opened his eyes again just after he finished in time to watch House. House went faster, Wilson could see the sweat shining on his body and heard him moan, "Wilson!" before he finally collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath.

Wilson leaned back, felt House's comfortable weight on top of him, and gently ran his fingers through House's hair. House rested his head against Wilson's chest, fingers softly running over his side. Wilson leaned forward a bit so he could kiss the top of House's head. House half-moaned, half-sighed contentedly. They lied like that for a moment before House turned his head to look at Wilson again. Wilson suddenly felt shy and looked away.

House took that as his cue to get up, but he ran his fingers down Wilson's abdomen as he did so. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and headed off toward the shower. "Hey, while I'm in there, could you order some pizza? I was planning on cooking, but..."

Wilson nodded and House turned around, walking toward the bathroom. His hand shook as he reached for the phone. What the hell had just happened?

A/N: It probably sucks, but if you disagree please leave a review.


End file.
